


"Gay for Bucky"

by Horror_Trash_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Facial, Flashbacks, Gay, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male/Male, PTSD mentioned, Power Play, Probably what is very bad writing, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, blowjob, swallowing come, this is all safe sane and consensual so please don't get your panties in a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror_Trash_Child/pseuds/Horror_Trash_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is healing and has miraculously regained some of his old sass, as well as some new tricks. He'll always be the jerk from Brooklyn, although this time he pushes Steve too far, and the Punk from Brooklyn has to find a way to discipline his boyfriend. </p><p>Brief mentions of the Avengers and their antics, Natasha (Natalia) refuses to put up with their shit and Tony just adores messing with them. And Toto the puppy is Bucky's best friend, with the exception of Steve of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gay for Bucky"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so this is my first time writing Stucky aswell as my first time publishing anything online. Most of the time I delete my work through neeves, but I wrote this at four AM and somehow thought it was a decent idea to post this. 
> 
> If for some reason you think this work is acceptable, I'm taking requests to hone my writing skills. I will write anything as I have zero motives and few obligations (Or I wish I did). So there,
> 
> Enjoy if you can and rememeber, James Buchanan Barnes was named after a president who failed to stop the civil war and was almost certainly gay. So we will always have that. 
> 
> Adios, my friends, and enjoy your day. 
> 
> Xo

"Not funny, James".

Bucky froze from his position on the couch, body tensing over much like when a sudden flashback hit him and alls he could see through his blurry vision were carcasses, blood and oncoming enemy lines. But this, this was so much worse, because this was _Steve_. In his ever prolonged boredom during an Avengers meeting- which Bucky found rather boring except for Stark's snarky or well timed puns- Bucky had gotten creative. It wasn't his fault, not really. When Steve had suggested Bucky moved in with him to the legendary Stark tower, the dark haired man couldn't really refuse. 

He had no place to stay that didn't seriously threaten his health, but what he hadn't expected was that he was _welcomed_ with open arms, which he refused to embrace as ninety nine point nine percent of the time, those strong arms concealed well placed daggers or short range guns, whether the owner's were female or male didn't matter. Bucky still had his doubts now and again.

Of course, nobody on the Avenger's team would dare so much as breath incorrectly towards him under Steve's watch, but still he had his reservations. He could easily cope with meandering around the tower, sometimes using the upgraded hacking system of his metallic fingerprints Stark had installed for "necessary opportunities" to break into other team mates rooms and snoop around. He quickly learned to behave himself however when he slipped into Tony's bedroom for the sole purpose of finding a screw driver (seriously, he didn't know _why_ he thought it was a smart idea to have an arm wrestle with the security Bot down in the lab) to fix up his arm, instead finding Doctor Banner's clothes scattered on the other side of the bed. No more snooping for James Buchanan Barnes, that was for sure. 

The point was, Bucky felt comfortable, sure. But he never felt needed during the Avenger's meetings, no matter how relaxed or open they were, whether Natalia offered him a beer during one or not. Bucky felt like an imposer, an outsider. So all in all he decided it best to feign boredom or tiredness to get out of said meetings, usually going back up to his and Steve's room to lay on his back on the carpet, raising Toto- the puppy Steve had bought him on their second anniversary to keep him occupied, after he accidentally crushed the poor turtle with his newly reformed metal fist- in the air as a lethargic imitation of exercise. Sometimes he'd give in and let the little fella curl up on his chest as he cooed to him, but he always denied it if anyone asked. 

Only this time, he didn't head back to the room. He didn't entertain Toto. Bucky, on a whim, headed in the opposite direction towards the beaten down fifties dresser Steve found in a run down charity shop (and carried home himself, to the shock of the shopkeepers) where they kept their weapons incase of an emergency. Uncapping a stray sharpy Steve had left next to his sketchpad that morning, he began doodling on the Shield, yes. The _Shield_. Steve's _Shield_. At first he drew meaningless patterns around the red striped border, but with a smirk on his smug face and mischief on his mind, he scribbled a message in all caps over the star. 

And when Steve found out, it was an understatement to say he was angered.

"You drew on my shield" he said in an accusing tone, walking up behind the plush patent leather couch, gripping it either side of Bucky's head so tight he heard the cracked leather protesting. "James!" He hissed when he got no response, and before he could stop himself Bucky climbed up on his knees to face his lover, elbows pressed against the back of the couch. "Yeah, what of it, babydoll?" He snickered. Steve groaned, running a hand through his hair and Bucky could see his fingers tightening before he let go. In truth, he loved how composed Captain America was to the world, but this was their little bubble, their area and time zone where they could let go and be mad and sad and giggly like teenagers since their good years were stolen by the war. He especially loved being the one to push Steve out of control. 

"You can't just do that, Bucky" he sighed, running a broad palm over his face, a couple days worth of stubble brushing his fingers "I have to go out with it. How am I supposed to be taken seriously and convince people to evacuate a building with 'Gay for Bucky' on my Shield?". Bucky could see Steve's anger wavering, and he frowned, a little crease between his eyes. He wanted Steve to be pissed off and retaliate, but he needed to add fuel to the fire if he wanted his plan to work, so he scoffed. 

Steve's eyes scanned Bucky's face, calculating, head tilted to the side as he tried to figure out his boyfriend's game. And Bucky could practically see when it _clicked_ , the blonde's eyes shining before he forced a smirk down. "Something funny, James?" He hissed, leering over the back of the couch, making Bucky shrink back slightly although his cocky smirk was still in place. "Sir, no sir!" He called, saluting him with a blank face and standing still, to attention. His eyes didn't shift even when Steve sauntered around him, fingers scraping bluntly at his scalp as he curled a hand in Bucky's dark hair, tugging slightly as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Stand down, soldier" he purred, voice rough but the hand slipping down to squeeze Bucky's left hip rougher, sending shivers over the other's pale skin. 

Bucky still didn't move, not so much as turning to see Steve's expression, inhaling a shaky breath when Steve forced his ankles apart so he could stand closer, Bucky still kneeling on the couch. "Stand down or I will make you stand down" he growled, firm hands slipping up the smaller's shirt, not quite digging his nails in but pressing the pads of his fingers firmly against Bucky's stomach in a way that made him want to crawl out of his skin. Before he could cry out in surprise, he was on his back, one leg hoisted up and still on the couch while the other dangled until his foot grazed the floor. Steve stood himself up on his knees between Bucky's thighs, using his strength to push them open more until he was as close as possible, bracketing his boyfriend's head with his arms either side and pressed against the arm of the couch. 

"You haven't been behaving today" he tutted, shaking his head from side to side lightly in mock disappointment, ducking down to run his tongue up the pulsing vein of Bucky's throat. "Come to think of it, you haven't been behaving all week, have you Bucky?" He breathed, grazing his teeth over the others pulse point and sucking on the skin lightly, biting down and running his tongue over it just enough to leave a dark purple hickey. "D-Don't know whatcha talking about, baby" Bucky retaliated nervously, fingers pawing at Steve's hips, tossing his head slightly so his hair fanned out "thought I'd been a good boy for you, _Stevie_ ". 

The nickname made the blonde haired man snap, forcefully slamming his lips against Bucky's before melting into a slow but passionate kiss, sucking on his tongue and nibbling his bottom lip to make his lover moan breathily. He indulged himself, languidly making out with Bucky like a teenager and slipping his warm hand down to grasp the other's hard cock through his jeans, making him whine pathetically. " _Stevie_ " he gasped, cut off by Steve as he covered Bucky's mouth with his other hand gently. "Go wait in the bedroom for me, yeah baby?" The blonde whispered, running his thumb over his boyfriend's lip and smiling when he took it into his mouth obediently. Steve loved being gentle, tending to Bucky in the sweetest ways and showing him his worth. But sometimes he acted out, like today, and they both knew it was Bucky's silent way of asking for dominant Steve. 

"Bucky, are you with me?" He asked, concerned, chest squeezing when Bucky sent him a lazy smile. "M'still with you, just appreciating the view" he giggled. Steve cocked his chin towards the bedroom and leaned back, stripping his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. It made a chuckle rise in his throat when it had the wanted effect on Bucky, climbing up and scurrying into the bedroom to wait like he knew Steve liked. 

He gave himself a few minutes to compose, slip into the role they both needed right now, plus he enjoyed making Bucky squirm with anticipation and wonder what Steve was planning. When he slowly pushed the bedroom door open, he wasn't disappointed. His boyfriend was naked as the day his ma birthed him into this world, sat back on his ankles, thighs spread just enough to tease with his hands clasped behind the small of his back. His face looked so much more delicate like this, features relaxed as he finally gave up control to someone he trusted even for a short space of time; someone like Steve. "God baby, so beautiful" he exhaled in awe, stepping closer and kicking off his shoes, reaching out with his thumb and forefinger to tip Bucky's chin up until he was meeting his gaze. "Finally taking orders, I see" he jested playfully, curling his other hand in the lightly greased strands of Bucky's hair, making a mental note to bath with him later. "'Buckle" he nudged, Bucky's eyes shining as he used his firm hands to undo Steve's belt, metal fingers jittering slightly from the delicate process.

The brunette licked his lips and pushed Steve's jeans down to his thighs, leaning in to mouth wetly over his fabric incased cock, moaning and rubbing the side of his cheek against the bulge there when he wasn't nipping at it with his teeth. "Can I?" He asked softly, looking up with his bottom lip jutted out in a pout, making Steve's heart do a backflip like the circus performers they used to watch after sneaking into the tent when they rolled into town occasionally. Back in the days. "Nuh uh, you haven't behaved for me Buck, you know I don't like boys who don't behave" he sighed, stripping his belt from his jean hoops with a loud **'whip'** noise and kicking the denim from his legs across the room. "You need to learn how to behave without being asked, how else will you learn?" Steve grunted, dropping the belt onto the bed, "turn over. Hands and knees, soldier". 

Bucky whimpered at the sight of Steve, feet spread shoulder width apart, long legs leading into strong thighs covered in tight black boxer briefs. He was mesmerised every time he saw the other with barely anything on, not because the syrum had made him a walking wet dream like from the old bluesies he used to get off to, but because even in this form he was stripped down until Bucky could still see glimmers of that scrappy kid from Brooklyn who never knew when to back down. The only difference between then and now was that Steve's wounds healed so much faster. His eyes lingered too long to the point where Steve sighed, grabbing Bucky's hips and flipping him over onto his stomach, a harsh slap landing on his left asscheek that made him yelp from surprise. "I said hands and knees, Buck. Keep this up and i'll have to tie you down and use my belt on your hide until you learn". 

The brunette pushed himself up onto his knees, hands firmly planted on the mattress as his hair hung in his flushed face, sticking to the slightly sweaty skin of his neck. "Good boy" Steve purred, rubbing a hand over where he had just spanked, "was that so hard?". Bucky shook his head but another slap landed in the same spot, fingers spread so there was more impact, making his back arch as he moaned. " _No_ , no sir" he mumbled, correcting his mistake. 

Steve paced from side to side, looking at Bucky from ever angle and occasionally landing another spank to his tanned skin when the smaller man didn't expect it. It was so good to see the colour in his skin, after so many years of war and torture had washed it out until it looked sallow. He was healing, and this was part of the process, for both of them. Because while Steve was America's infamous Captain America, he still built walls after losing his best friend, walls only Bucky could tear down. Steve readjusted his cock in his tightening boxers, standing behind his boyfriend and holding his right hip as he rubbed his left asscheek. 

"So sexy" he praised, bringing his hand down, eyes darkening as he watched the other man whimper and lurch forward a little with the action. "So beautiful" he whispered, repeating the action and picking up the pace, "but you know that, don't you Buck? You flaunt it, use it to get your way". Bucky let out a small sob when Steve switched it up, starting to abuse his right cheek, grabbing a handful of his hot skin after each strike and spreading him apart lightly until he could see Bucky's hole, watching it twitch with each strike that ran through his body. "You're so good for me, but you can be such a _slut_ , baby" he hissed, licking his palm and bringing it down with all his force, Bucky's arms going from underneath him so his face was pressed into the bedspread. "Say it, say you're a fucking filthy slut for me" Steve urged, growling possessively when Bucky complied, a weak "y-yeah, yes Stevie. Such a slut for you, _oh fuck_ ". 

Bucky's ass was a light glowing red, his cock aching and slapping against his abdomen every time his body jerked forward, leaking pre-come onto the sheets in slow drips. Steve was about to speak again, maybe bring down his hand, when the body beneath him started making noise. "What's that, baby?" He encouraged, leaning over Bucky's back until he could hear the muffled words being spoken into the sheets. "Please" he begged, nuzzling his face against the cotton, " _please_ I...Stevie, oh god _Stevie_ ". Steve perched himself on the edge of the bed, turning Bucky onto his side so his head was in his lap, trying to stifle a groan when Bucky went back to nuzzling his cock like a desperate kitten for a stroke. "Baby are you okay, still with me?" He breathed strictly but comfortingly, "what's your colour, baby? Green, red? Yellow?". It took a while but Bucky finally spoke up, tears prickling the edges of his eyes when he looked up at Steve with devotion. "The-the belt" he swallowed thickly, "the belt, green, so much green. I-the belt babe, i'm... _I need_ ". 

Steve shushed him quietly, cooing to him and petting his hair. God, he was **desperate**. Trembling slightly in Steve's arms, nose grazing over the rough patch of hair trailing down into Steve's boxers from his stomach. "You sure?" He asked, wanting to be one hundred percent this is what Bucky wanted, needed. He just nodded, looking up at him with wide watery eyes, one last "please, don't make me beg" leaving his cherry lips. Steve nodded, leaning down to kiss his forehead before tapping his thigh to signal for him to get back into position. He stood behind his lover once again, tentatively picking up his dark brown leather belt off of the bed and folding it in half with the metal buckle incased in his palm as not to injure Bucky. There was kinky, and then there was plain unsafe. 

"Ready, baby?" He asked, exhaling to steady himself and rubbing Bucky's hip soothingly before taking a step back. He raised the belt high, taking in one last breath before he brought it down, the leather whooshing in the air before a loud cracking noise filled the room. Bucky's reaction was instantaneous, his flushed body tensing all over before his shaky arms gave out, a scream ripping from his aching throat as his cock twitched visibly. Steve kept watchful eyes on Bucky this round, making sure he would notice any sign the boy wanted to stop as he continuously brought the harsh leather down against Bucky's steadily bruising ass, losing himself in the motions as he started to pant himself. " _Ah_ \- ah _fuck!_ Fuck, _Daddy!_ " Bucky screamed, hips stuttering as he tried to grind against the bed, tears staining his cheeks as he moaned and gasped

Steve dropped the belt loudly, clattering against the ground.

"B-buck?" He stuttered, moving over to Bucky and flipping him over onto his back, standing between his thighs and rubbing them gently. His eyes were dilated insanely wide, cock as stiff as possible in his black boxers when the word had slipped from Bucky's lips. Fuck, Bucky liked that? _Steve_ liked that? "Bucky, say that again for me baby". The brunette was writhing, out of it completely, eyes only opening when he seemed to realise what he'd done. His eyes widened, turning his face away and trying to flip back over, ignoring Steve. "No, baby" he sighed, "come 'ere". Steve gripped Bucky's wrists, leaning down until their noses brushed. "S'nothing, Stevie lets just. Let's continue, I don-", "say it again". Bucky stilled at the dominant tone, eyes skittering down to the mattress as he opened and closed his mouth, a practically silent "daddy" escaping. 

Steve moaned, pushing the man's pinned arms above his head and kissing down his neck, biting down gently on his collarbone and listening to the hitched breathing he released. "So sexy, baby, **god** " he growled, slipping his hands down to squeeze and paw at his thighs, grinding against Bucky's hip as he worked his way down Bucky's chest. "Don't ever be scared to share with me, Buck. Ever. I love you" he assured, pulling back to look into his dark eyes, "Daddy loves you, baby". 

Bucky tried to cut off a choked moan and failed, hips jerking upwards desperately as he felt Steve's broad hands tugging down his own boxers, knuckles brushing the other's thighs. "Fuck, I need you. Bet you're so tight for me today, like all dames you used to brag about back in the day" he murmured, rubbing the head of his cock against Bucky's puckered hole as he held one hand up, rubbing the tips of three fingers against his lips. "Suck for me, let me get you nice and stretched out" the blonde purred, a loving smile splitting his features when Bucky welcomed the fingers with his warm lips and even hotter tongue. Wet heat flicked over his fingers and between the creases, hallowing out his cheeks and moaning, eyes slipping closed as he sucked Steve's fingers like he did his cock whenever he got the chance. 

"Such a good boy, bet you can't wait for daddy to slide home into you, fuck you nice and rough until you're sobbing" rolled off his tongue, making the boy beneath him keen like a prize. His back arched when Steve trailed his wet fingers down Bucky's stomach and leaving goosebumps in their wake, pressing two into him to the second knuckle just like he knew he liked. He didn't give him much time to accept the stretch, fucking him on his fingers and scissoring them, feeling Bucky's tight hole protest. 

"No more, n-no more stretching, no prep. Need you" Bucky pleaded, shuffling his hips down as hard as he could to get the fingers inside of his body deeper. "Ask nicely. You know what I wanna here from you, angel" Steve grunted, just about the press in the third finger, wet tip sliding against the cleft of Bucky's ass when he heard a thick and rough "please, Daddy. Need your thick cock inside of my little hole". 

Steve's eyes fluttered closed, lips parted as he groaned, Bucky taking advantage by swooping up and squeezing his cock, rubbing his callous thumb over the leaking tip. He rearranged himself until he could comfortably lean in and suck the head into his mouth with a filthy slurping noise, tongue flickering over the slit making Steve's hand curl into Bucky's hair. It only spurred him on, pumping Steve's length and tightening his lips as he went down so his foreskin slipped back, the dark red head settling on his tongue as he hallowed out his cheeks. " _Jesus_ baby, stop or i'll end up fucking your pretty little whore mouth until I come instead of fucking you" he warned, Bucky looking up at him with mischievous eyes and somehow smiling around the cock in his mouth before pulling back. A single string of spit connected his bottom lip to Steve's tip, breaking when he sat back, still fisting Steve's erection slowly. "Love that you're uncut, Daddy. You and your beautiful thick cock, fills me up so nice" the older voiced, behaving and laying back down before Steve flipped him over, landing one last spank to his oversensitive and now steadily growing purple and red ass.

Bucky shifted his knees apart and threaded his fingers through the blanket, the material bunched up in his hands as he swayed his hips and wiggled his ass temptingly with a cute giggle that somehow didn't seem out of place at all to Steve. "Love taking you from behind, watching your sexy little hole clench around me as I slide into you" he smirked, rubbing his cockhead up and down Bucky's cleft before nudging it against his wet hole, holding himself at the base as he pressed the tip of his erection passed his rim and meeting little resistance. Bucky, as he always did no matter how often or hard they did this, exhaled a choppy breath that made his ribs protest as he tried to relax himself enough for Steve. 

After rubbing his hips and kissing down the notches in his boyfriend's spine, Steve felt Bucky relaxed, slipping into him more inch by inch until his hips were pressed flush to Bucky's ass. It never took long for him to relax after that, muscles losing their tension as he melted into the mattress, a slow guttural moan forcing its way through Bucky's lips let Steve know he was ready. 

There was nothing gentle about it, after the anger and the newly discovered kink for both of them and the teasing, Steve had to **had to** lose himself in Bucky's body. He was gripping his hips so tight it would leave a trail of even more bruises over his gentle skin, slamming into the boy over and over until he felt Bucky tense and whine. "There baby?" He grunted, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Bucky as he practically tried to burrow himself into the blankets to mask his screams. 

Steve slipped out almost all the way until only the tip of his cock remained inside of his lover, readjusting his hands on sweaty skin before driving into him, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. The brunette lurched up, hands now gripping the head board as he forced himself back onto Steve's cock, trying to get as much of him as he could as Steve abused his prostate. "Ugh, _fuck_ , fuck Stevie, _Daddy_. Right there, there I- _Shit!_ " Bucky all but yelled, the bed frame slamming against the wall as Steve ran one open palm up the other's back until it tangled in his hair, yanking his head back by the strands and using it to increase his momentum. 

"Yeah, fuck baby. Come on, **harder**. Know you want it harder" Steve groaned, rough gasps and pants escaping his filthy (and normally reserved) mouth as he chased his own orgasm, reaching the hand on Bucky's hip down to get a grip on his cock. The man needed it and needed it bad, the head of his cock was continuously weeping precome and leaving a mess of stains on the bed, the head purple and shiny as he'd been hard since Steve first told him to stand down. "Gonna come for me, huh? Gonna come like a good boy for Daddy, mess up these pretty sheets the maids'll have to clean? They'll know how much of a cockslut you are for me" he whispered loudly, manoeuvring each thrust so he was hitting Bucky's prostate head on.

Bucky was positively gone, writhing and squirming, trying to push back and pull away at the same time as tears slipped down is red cheeks. Entirely frustrated with the situation and so full he couldn't think straight, literally. The only thing he could register was the harsh press of Steve's dick and the aching muscles starting to protest under his skin as his body tensed. "Come on, come on Buck." Steve commanded, jerking Bucky off in time with his pounding and pressing the pad of his thumb against the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock, "come for Daddy". 

That's what tipped Bucky over the edge, body trembling like a leaf as he screamed so loud he wouldn't be surprised if Natalia came banging on the door to shut them up or suggest Steve get him a ball gag (which they had) like she had before. He fell face first into the mattress as his cock spurted hot lines of come all over the bed and his stomach, his orgasm seeming to last forever as he clenched around Steve and sobbed "Daddy, _oh god_ Daddy". Steve waited as patiently as he could, doing his very best to not come then and there when Bucky's tight, hot hole milked his cock so hard he wanted to die and **never** move. As soon as his boyfriend's shallow breaths started to even out he rammed into him, hands bracketing either side of his hips and he drove into the other.

His abdomen tensed up, toes curling and teeth gritting as he forced himself to not come, slipping out of Bucky non to gently and flipping him over to kneel shakily over him. Squeezing the base of his cock to hold off for just a couple more minutes, his hand clenched the headboard above Bucky as his other fisted his cock so fast his hand was practically a blur. Bucky's lethargic coos of "come on, Stevie. Come all over me, mark me up. Make a mess of me, daddy, I know you need it" driving him insane. The solid oak of the headboard shattered and splintered beneath his hand as he came in hot spurts all over Bucky's chest, some even splattering onto his chin and cheeks as he kept pumping himself until rope after rope of come was covering his baby. 

He didn't stop until it was too sensitive, elbows resting on the headboard, making him wince as a few splinters pressed against his skin but unable to penetrate the super soldier. They both stayed their while they regained their breathing, and when Steve was finally able to function enough to try and shift, Bucky's strong hands came up to hold his hips as he took the head of his flacid cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to clean it up before dropping his head back onto the pillow.

 

"Fuck, baby" he groaned, ending in a rough chuckle as he beamed, sitting back on Bucky's thighs and gathering up the come on Bucky's chest and face with his fingers, spreading it over the boy's lips until he opened up to suckle softly. Once he'd cleaned up Steve climbed off of him, laying on his side and leaning down to lick Bucky's mess from his stomach, lingering their as he tasted his boyfriend. "Steve, stop you punk!" He giggled, tugging on his lovers hair and squirming, "tickles!". Steve only smirked, laying on his side and pulling Bucky with him until he was cupping his face, slipping his tongue passed his lips in a loving kiss and trailing his fingers over his jaw. 

"You're somethin' else, Buck. When did I even get you?" He mumbled back groggily, to which Bucky just kissed the tip of his nose and replied "when you first had the audacity to clock me when I called you a punk, remember? When I called you too scrappy to fight. Barely even bruised my jaw with your noodle arms" he teased. His eyes glazed over with the memory, "but I knew then and there that I loved you, you were the only person back then to speak your mind and definitely one of the only ones confident enough to have at me. Plus, you had such a cute little ass". Steve shoved him playfully before circling his arms around him, the brunette curled up on his chest and nuzzled his neck.

"We should move, I need to get lotion for your poor ass" he hummed contently, but Bucky just clung to him tighter, "later. M'comfy, can we just lay here?". "Sure Buck" he smiled, kissing the top of his head and rhythmically stroking his fingers up Bucky's hip and down his side, perfectly happy with the idea of laying here forever, even if it meant freezing over when the winter hit. Besides, they'd both been frozen before, at least this time they'd be _together_ , and on the upside Stark had decent heating in this place. 

It was at least an hour before either of them spoke up, Steve half way to a comatose sleep when Bucky's words finally reached him. "You know, the marker on your shield isn't permanent. It'll wash off with hot water" he leered, Steve nodding against his hair, "I know Buck. Could tell you needed a scene though, you were fidgeting all day" he chuckled, "sides, s'not so bad. Guess I can live with a few people reading 'gay for Bucky' from my shield. S'not like there isn't a picture of you curled up on my lap half naked circling the internet".

Bucky looked up at him with a tired smirk, "Tony?" He asked.

"Tony" Steve giggled.


End file.
